Complicated: Percabeth Fanfic
by DemonicxAngel
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a transfer student in the prestigious highschool Stuyvesant, New York. As usual, nobody rivals her athletic ability and intelligence. That is, until she meets Percy Jackson. Has she met her match? My first story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so... Please give me critical comments, not harsh ones. I'm only twelve, currently in 7th grade and I'm quite interested in writing stories. I really enjoy PJO so please, tell me what you think of my story. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. :)**

Chapter 1: I meet Percy Jackson

I woke to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I shut the alarm off and reluctantly got out of bed. I groggily headed to the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I hated having to have my first day of school in the middle of the school year. "Annabeth! The food is ready! Your favorite, eggs and bacon!" I heard the smoke detector go off and I stifled a laugh as my stepmother cursed at the detector and beat it down. The usual.

I headed to the kitchen with my stepmother wheezing from the excess smoke and making up an excuse to play off her bad cooking. "Something's wrong with the smoke detector. I'd better tell your father." Sure. I glanced over at the source of the smoke; overcooked egg whites and charcoal tipped bacon. "I think I'll skip breakfast. Again. Besides... I'm not that hungry." My stepmother smiled. "Okay, dear. Have fun at school, Annabeth."

My family moved to Manhattan from California over the middle of winter. Today was my first day at Highschool, seeing as my family was finally finished unpacking our objects from our previous home. I shivered mightily as I walked the streets of Manhattan, underdressed. So much for being smart. I stretched my orange t-shirt over my arms as I approached Stuyvesant. It's architechture was simple, it's columns a startling blue-ish grey. I walked through the entrance and headed for the main office. As I pushed the doors to the office, a woman instinctively jerked up her head.

"Why, hello, dear. Is there anything we might be able to help you with?" The woman smiled and wrinkles formed at the edges of her mouth. "Yes, I just transferred here from California. My name is Annabeth Chase." The woman nodded her head knowingly and jotted down some notes. "You must be the girl that we've heard about for weeks! Okay then, honey. I will escort you to your first class, Annabell-" "Annabeth." I corrected. "Excuse my bad memory, I just happen to be very bad with names." We walked to my first period class, English, and when we arrived at the metallic blue door, the woman gave me an encouraging smile. "Go on, dear. If there is anything you need, just contact me. I will be in the main office." I grinned, shook her hand, and proceeded to open the door.

"And class-" A balding man looked from his SmartBoard to me. I scanned the class taking notice that everyone was staring at me. I turned my attention back to the man who appeared to be my teacher.

"I apologize if I interrupted your class session. I had just recently transferred here from California. My name is-"

"Anniebell Chasm." He finished whilst looking down at a clipboard. "Yes, yes. I will be your homeroom teacher and English professor. I am referred to as Mr. D." I nodded. "Oh, and my name is pronounced Anna-" "-Bell. I know." I dismissed his last comment and figured it'd be no use arguing with the stubby guy. I turned around to ask Mr. D a question.

"Uh, Mister? Where will I be-" "You will be seated next to Percy Jackson in row 1, with Luke Castellan sitting directly behind you." He answered as if reading my thoughts. "Go on, Mr. Jackson," he wrinkled his brow in disgust. "Is the, ahem, delinquent... Er, boy, with the, um. Hair. That is, uh. Black." His sentences were broken up, but I understood and took a seat next to the jet-black haired boy. He didn't look like a bad guy. He was scribbling something on this paper, his brows furrowed as he worked. His eyes were a deep emerald green, mesmerizing and...

I snapped out of my daze. Who was this Percy Jackson? I internally beat myself up for letting a boy almost attract me. I didn't even know him! I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and swiftly turned around.

"Hey. No need to feel alarmed." A smiling blonde-haired boy put his hands in the air, revealing the absence of weapons. "I'm safe. The name's Luke Castellan." He winked. I felt myself flush. "If you need to me to tour you around Stuy, I'd be glad to do so." He flashed me a smile and motioned for me to turn my head. "You wouldn't want Mr. D to catch you talking, so... Turn your head. Hurry."

I whipped my head around, rapidly, in hopes that Mr. D wouldn't release an inner fury on me. Luckily, his back was turned to the class, and he was writing something on the SmartBoard screen. "That is all for today. Alright. Class dismissed." Crowds of students made for the exits, I kept my eyes focused on my schedule. Next period: Gym. It took me a while to decipher the reading as I was dyslexic. I looked up from my schedule, only to find myself bumping into the black-haired boy that I was assigned to sit next to. He was noticeably taller than me by a few inches, slender with a slight tan, and I guess... Kind of cute. I steadied myself.

"Um. I... Uh. Sorry for bumping into you." I stammered, embarrassed. "That's okay. I'm Percy." He gave me a crooked smile. "I'm Annabeth." He stuck out his hand, which I thought was a little old fashioned but shook anyways. "I have gym next." He said as his eyes averted mine. "So do I. I'll be seeing you there?" I asked him. I wasn't being hopeful or anything. His eyes brightened up. "Yeah, yeah. It'll be boys versus girls in running, for today." I smirked. "I'll bet I can beat you in that." He laughed at my playful yet arrogant comment. "We'll see about that."

**Kind of short, but please review. I'd like to know what my readers think of my story so far. The more reviews, the faster the update. 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! Even though I didn't get that many, you readers continue to inspire me to write more. Then again, you have to remember, I'm only 12, so you can't always expect the best content from a 7th grader. However, I try to provide my readers with a good story, so please read and REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

*** I made this chapter a bit longer than the last so... enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2

I was changing in the boy's locker room when I was suddenly approached by Luke Castellan. "Hey, dude. You see that Annabeth? Gor-gee-us!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Are you planning to make a move on her?" He leaned on his locker, casually; making his locker shut. "I don't know, I'm still in a relationship with that Tiffany girl. I don't mind dumping her for Annie." I knit my brows together. "You really should treat ladies with more respect." Luke laughed.

"Like you know what love is. You haven't even dated anyone before."

"I don't _try_. I haven't found anyone yet."

Luke dismissed me with a flick of his hand. "Uh huh. I'm done changing. See you outside." I rolled my eyes yet again. That conceited jerk. I followed him to the gymnasium where the gym teachers for the girls and boys took attendance. "Percy Jackson." "Here." I muttered.

As the gym teacher resumed calling out names, I was jabbed in the stomach with something sharp. "WHAT THE-?" Grover, my best friend, burst into laughter. "Perce, the look on your face was priceless." "But-" At this point, everyone in the gym was looking at us. "Great, Unwanted publicity." I muttered at Grover. He guiltily apologized. To that, everyone returned to doing whatever they were previously doing.

Finally. The gym coach for the boys, Coach Hedge, made us all line up for a practice race against the girls. Beside the guys was the girls line; Clarisse, Juniper, Silena Beauregard, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Bianca di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and a few girls who I didn't know. My thinking was interrupted by a loud whistle, to which the first boy and girl of each line started to sprint. I was the fourth boy in my line, meaning that I would race Annabeth to the other side of the gym, as she was the fourth girl in her line. This was gonna be good.

Luke was the guy in front of me, and since he was already halfway across the gym, that meant I would be running soon. I glanced over to my side. Annabeth was focused, with her face scrunched up in a determined pout. She looked ravishing, beautiful... And cute when she was going for a win. My thoughts vanished as the loud tweet of a whistle brought me to earth.

I began to sprint, a few steps behind Annabeth. She was fast. And I mean _fast_. The girls were cheering for her. "Go Annabeth! Beat Jackson, you can do it!" We were already passing the halfway mark in the gym. I was beginning to overpower her with my speed when she adjusted hers and met up with my pace. Before I knew it, we both passed the finish line at precisely the same moment.

"I didn't think you had it in you, princess." I heard Clarisse and the other girls congratulating Annabeth, huddling around her like she was a clique leader. "Oh my gosh, we should totally hang out sometime. Maybe you could teach me to run like that." Annabeth's cheeks tinged pink from Silena's comment. "Oh, um. Thanks. It was nothing really."

After the girls were finished with showering praise for Annabeth, I walked over to her. "Hey. You did well." She looked up, giving me a sweet smile. "We were both good runners." She paused. "Though I'll be honest, that was the first time that anyone tied with me in a race." I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah? I know what you mean. I think." Annabeth laughed, a rich melodic laugh. "Haha... You're not such a bad guy... for a Seaweed Brain." "You're not too bad for a Wise Girl either." I gave her my signature crooked smile and made her laugh even more.

* * *

"PERSEUS!" I was suddenly interrupted from my perfectly nice conversation with Annabeth. Thalia Grace, one of my friends, gave me a good whack on my back after shouting my full name. "Aw, cut that out, Thalia." I rubbed my back to relieve the pain. Thalia gave me a sadistic smile, sticking her tongue out at me afterward. "Whatever. I see you two have met." Thalia gave me a wink and motioned for the rest of my friends to come over. Grover, Tyson, Bianca, Nico, Rachel, Juniper immediately came to Thalia's side, as if they were her summoned subjects.

"Hi Anniebell!" Tyson greeted Annabeth enthusiastically. "My name is Tyson, but you can call me Tyson." He fumbled with his thumbs thoughtfully and then continued to speak. "I think your face is pretty." We all laughed at his dimwitted yet innocent comment. Tyson may seem pretty dumb, but he's in the advanced class for technology. He's used to making things with his hands, such as automatons and particularly weapons. Unfortunately, his making of paper swords was banned when he stabbed Travis Stoll in the eye.

"Hi Annabeth." Thalia put out her hand for Annabeth to shake, only to withdraw it before Annabeth extended her arm to reach Thalia's hand. "Haha, sike. I see that you're vulnerable to my tricks. Just like Percy here." She pointed her finger towards me. "Pointing is rude." I glared. "Like I always say: Whatever." "That's about the only thing you say these days." "Be quiet, Perseus."

Rachel stepped up to introduce herself. "Hello, Annabeth. I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But I prefer to be called Rachel." She tossed her curly red hair over her shoulder and smiled that award-winning smile of hers. Annabeth nodded and stared at Rachel strangely. "I'll make sure to remember that, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Ahaha... Hi Annabeth." Nico di Angelo laughed nervously, breaking the tense silence between Rachel and Annabeth. "The name's Nico, that over there is my sister, Bianca." He pointed to a girl reading a book while eating a plum, twisting her hair with her finger. Bianca was all over literature. It wasn't hard to find her writing some 20-page story or reading a sophisticated writer's guide. Even though she was dyslexic, I found her capability to read at a normal pace quite fascinating. She looked up from her book. "Huh? What did you want, little one?" Nico narrowed his eyes. "Stop calling me that, oldie. Don't you have enough fiber? You and your plums." Bianca rolled her eyes, ignoring her little brother's comments.

"Plums are good for you. You'll have high cholesterol if you continue to eat the way you do."

"Oh yeah, let me remind Mom and Dad that we don't need cow manure to keep our grounds nice and fertile. With all of the plums you eat, we're sure to have heaps of poo to keep us-"

"Shut up, Nico."

"No, you."

"Moving on." Grover said uncomfortably. "Are they constantly fighting?" I heard Annabeth murmur to no one in particular. "Yeah. If they're not arguing, there's probably something wrong with them. Brain disorders, I'd assume." Annabeth laughed softly and turned her attention to Grover.

"Hey, Annabeth. I'm Grover Underwood." Grover pointed at himself. "And this is Juniper Ivy." He put his arm around a lanky girl around his height. "Hi." Juniper waved shyly at Annabeth. "It's nice to meet you." Annabeth smiled politely at Juniper. "It's nice to meet you too."

After being introduced to everyone, Annabeth was bombarded with questions.

"Do you like literature?" Was Bianca's question.

"I like the Greek mythology god Hades. It'd be ultimately awesome if he was my dad. Which god would you like as a parent?" Asked Nico.

"Are you interested in anyone at the school?" That one caught me off guard. Typical Thalia, sticking her nose in everyone's business.

"Guys, settle down." I calmly spoke. Annabeth shot me a look of relief. Thalia gave me an upset 'hmph' and patted Annabeth's back. She seemed quite touchy-feely today.

"Would you like to sit with us for lunch?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"T-that... That'd be great." I spoke with a voice that didn't sound like mine. Since when did I stutter and have uncertainty in my words? Why did I get a funny feeling in my stomach, like I was about to beat my old score of 1,486,754 on my favorite iPod Touch game, Doodle jump? And most of all, why did I suddenly feel enthralled by this divine blonde-haired girl whom I didn't know for more than an hour?

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. But I might not be able to do one-day updates like these. Thanks for reading, I promise that there will be more chapters to come. :D Like it? Hate it? Please, do me a favor and rate it. :)**

** Tina~**


End file.
